New Moon
by Animehead
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are having a little trouble focusing on the movie. NaruSasu


**Title:** New Moon

**Pairing:** NaruSasu

**Contains:** Humor, handjob, mentions of Twilight saga, more humor...

**Word count:** 1300

**Beta:** Haha, yeah, right.

I realize that not everyone will like what I write or what I write about and I respect that, so please do not harass me.

* * *

><p>It had taken a particularly heavy foot and a couple of ignored red lights, but they had made it in time.<p>

"Come on, Sasuke. We're not going to get a good seat if you don't walk faster," Naruto complained. He grabbed his boyfriend's hand and stomped up the carpeted stairs of the dark theatre. "I think I see some empty seats at the top."

Sasuke would have snatched his hand away from his annoying boyfriend of four years, but it was dark and his contacts were drying out and they were making it difficult for him to see properly. He didn't want to risk letting go and tripping on the stairs so people could laugh at him.

Wasn't it bad enough that they were already going to see this stupid movie?

The two boys settled into two empty seats on the top row in the far right corner. They hadn't ordered anything from the concession stand because Naruto had feared missing the previews, not that Sasuke had any complaints. Naruto always doused the popcorn with way too much butter for any normal human being to consume, and Sasuke didn't care for sweets.

Naruto smirked and turned toward Sasuke before the first preview started. "You know if we were in this movie, you'd be the vampire and I'd be—"

"Bella?"

The smirk on Naruto's face transformed into a glare, and Sasuke couldn't stop the snicker that resulted from it. "A wolf," Naruto replied. "Jerk."

The first of the previews started with a loud explosion and a car flying through the air. Sasuke knew that he had lost Naruto for a few minutes, so he took a moment to reflect on why they were there about to watch such a ridiculous movie in the first place.

Naruto had been hit hard by the Twilight phenomenon. When the first movie had come out, he begged Sasuke to go with him to see it. But Sasuke had refused.

"I'll go see one of those stupid movies with you after you've read all of the books, and then give me an oral essay on each one of them." Sasuke had said this because he knew that Naruto would never do any of those things.

Except, Naruto had done it. He read each book and then he gave Sasuke well-thought out, oral essays that not only impressed Sasuke, they persuaded him.

And now there they were, sitting in a theatre full of girls and waiting for a sparkly vampire and an adolescent wolf shape-shifter with a sprayed on tan that put Naruto's natural one to shame.

Sasuke wondered if the vampire's dick sparkled too. He was thankful that Naruto wasn't a vampire. He could only imagine what that idiot would do with a dick that had diamonds embedded in it.

"Oh, yeah, polish my jewels, baby. That's right. Make that diamond shine."

Sasuke wasn't sure whether to laugh of scowl. "Idiot," he said, staring at Naruto.

"What did I do?" Naruto asked, looking confused.

"Nothing," Sasuke replied. "Just watch the movie."

And that's exactly what Naruto had done for about thirty minutes. After that, he got restless and bored, and then finally… horny.

Naruto leaned against Sasuke and whispered into his ear. "Let me touch it."

"No," Sasuke whispered back, scowling. It wasn't as though he was into the movie. He wasn't. Really.

Fingers slid up his thigh and then between his legs. The palm of a hand rubbed against his cock, causing it to twitch and seek more friction.

"Naruto," he growled in warning. "Cut it out."

"What's that?" Naruto asked playfully. "You want me to pull it out? Sure, don't mind if I do." He easily unzipped Sasuke's pants and slid his hand inside. He had been with Sasuke long enough to know that his 'no' really meant 'God, yes, pull out my cock and stroke it until I shoot all over the back of that chair in front of me'.

And he was definitely capable of it. Sasuke's money shot could make him a porn star if he wanted to go that route. Sasuke had the makings of Peter North when it came to cumshots. Naruto's face, neck, chest, and chin had all been decorated more times than not.

Naruto worked his hand through the opening in Sasuke's boxers and gently squeezed his cock, hearing Sasuke hiss in pleasure. He maneuvered the half-hard cock out of the opening and pumped it gingerly.

"You know, baby," Naruto breathed against Sasuke's ear. "I wonder why they don't just ditch Bella and fuck each other." Naruto lowered his hand to the base of Sasuke's cock and then released it, opting to fondle his sac before replacing his hand back on Sasuke's heated flesh.

"Naru…ah…to," Sasuke moaned and let his head fall back against the chair.

"Tell me, sexy Sasuke," Naruto purred. "Who do you think would be top?"

Sasuke raised his hips, wanting to feel Naruto's warm fingers firmly squeezing his cock, which was now dripping precum. "Edward," he answered in a half groan, half moan.

"I don't think so, Sasuke," Naruto replied. He sped up his hand and tightened his grip. Sasuke let out a strangled moan in return. "I think Jacob would top. But I bet he couldn't shoot as far as you."

"Oh, God," Sasuke whimpered and shifted his body so that he could he bury his face against Naruto's neck. This was, of course, the tell-tale sign that he was almost at his limit.

"If we had more room," Naruto continued. "I'd get on my knees and suck it until you squirted it all over me, all over my face."

"S-Stop," Sasuke pleaded, but his hips moved rapidly, up and down, thrusting his now slick cock back and forth into Naruto's hand.

"I'll stop when you give it to me," Naruto replied. "And when you do, I'm going to take you back to the car and fuck you in the backseat, and then in the front seat, and then on the hood, and then—"

A gasp.

A groan.

And fingers gripping Naruto's shirt.

"You can't hold it in, can you, baby?" Naruto whispered.

"No," Sasuke answered, his voice shaky.

Naruto grunted when he felt teeth digging into the skin where his neck and shoulder met. He should have been used to it by now. Sasuke always tried to silence his cries of pleasure when they weren't at home. Naruto understood that he didn't want to risk crying out while they were in public, but even in places like hotels or late at night at an empty school playground.

"Fuck, Sasuke," Naruto growled when Sasuke bit down even harder. Seconds later his hips were involuntarily jerking and ribbons of cum shot from the his cock, squirting through the air and splattering against the back of the seat in front of them, where it then slowly began to descend toward the floor.

Naruto continued to pump Sasuke's slowly deflating cock just to hear the weak whimpers that escaped his mouth. Naruto loved to hear Sasuke whimper. He loved them almost as much as he loved making Sasuke cum.

"Damn, baby," Naruo teased with a soft chuckle. "I'm rock hard now. Let's go."

"What about the movie?" Sasuke asked, panting slightly.

"We'll see it another time," Naruto replied. "Let's go," he ordered. He helped Sasuke make himself decent and presentable once again before standing up, dragging Sasuke with him. "And don't even think about falling asleep in the car. I have another oral essay for you."

Sasuke whimpered and Naruto loved it.

Naruto smirked as he led Sasuke out of the theatre. They would just have to see New Moon another time. Naruto had a more important moon to look at, one that he was dying to explore over and over and over again.


End file.
